Letters Question Mark
by Na'cchan Tsuki No Me
Summary: Update chapter 1, Chapter 2 ! Ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Tadase dan Ikuto dan bagaimana kisah selajutnya AMU dan IKUTO?Ikutin terus ya... Dont flame but Review !/ DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Ren-nee: ''Hai… ini fic pertamaku lho…"

Xiu: ''Ah iyaaa… saya sebagai asistennya sangat senang.. ^^"

Ren-nee: ''Fic ini mudah-mudahan dapat menarik perhatian kalian semua..!"

Xiu: '' -_- ayo cepat! Apa ceritanya?"

Ren-nee: ''Sabar ,neng…. Ya begini ceritanya^^"

**LETTER QUESTION MARK**

Matahari mulai terik ,Amu chan bersama Ran mendapat tiga surat…

Amu: "Wah,banyak surat nih!"

Ran: "Amu-chan buka suratnya!"

Amu chan membuka surat yg pertama… perlahan-lahan ia mengeluarkan surat dari amplopnya… ia membuka surat tsb : (begini)

_Kepada: Hinamori Amu_

_Dari: Tadase_

_Hai hinamori, saya ingin anda datang ke pesta di rumahku… Hari ini ** April **** pk.15.00 . Datang ya, hinamori! Saya ingin surprise dari anda…, saya suka warna kuning…. Jangan lupa ya,hinamori! Sekian_

**TADASE**

-Amu chan bersama ran selesai membaca surat yang ternyata dari Tadase.-

Amu: "GYAAAAAA! Senangnya…^^ ke pesta Tadase kun!" (matanya berubah menjadi hati)

Ran: " Tapi… amu-chan, surprise apa yang kita berikan?"

Amu: " Hmmm… apa ya? Duh baka baka baka (sambil memukul kepala diri sendiri)

Tiba-tiba Ran punya ide… (menjelang pk 14.00)

Amu: "Apa ini gak berlebihan hah?"

Ran: "Tadase kun suka warna kuning jadi Amu-chan harus serba kuning!"

Amu: "Tapi… Masaa rambut,sepatu,baju,rok,tas dan sbg KUNING SEMUA?"

Ran: " Amu-chan cantik…,liat kaca"

Amu mengambil kacanya dan tiba-tiba….

Amu: " GYAAAAAA! Kenapa kulit dan mukaku rada kekuning-kuningan?"

Ran: " Ah,Amu-chan! Sudah pk.15.00!" (sambil menunjuk jam dindingnya)

Amu Hinamori bersama Ran lari menuju ke pesta Tadase dan melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting…. GIMANA JADINYA YA?

-**BERSAMBUNG**-

Ren-nee: " Nah begitulah…"

Xiu: " pendek amat?"

Ren-nee: "Iya maaf ya.. kalau acak-acakan dan terlalu pendek atau juga tidak menarik (T.T) Makhlum baru pemula^^… Don't forget a REVIEW … pleeeaaaseee!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – LETTER Question Mark **

ARIGATO-sama untuk review kalian…

Maaf menunggu chapter yang ke 2 dari Letter Question Mark… Saya harus menghadapi ujian nasional….hehehe *plak* . Silakan membaca fic selanjutnya….

**Disclamer: Shugo Chara peach-pit**

**Warning: OOC, Sedikit Lemon,Gak Jelas, Acak-Acakan, Gak masuk Akal… Lebih baik lihat ceritanya wkwkwk *plak* ….**

Amu berlari ke pesta Tadase kun… Mungkin hal yang wajar jika Amu berlari dengan kencang karena dia juara pertama dalam lomba lari. Sedangkan Ran hanya berteriak " Amu-chan" berkali-kali. Sebenarnya Amu sangat terganggu dengan suara Ran tetapi dia tidak peduli,yang hanya dipikiran "My Princess" yang sedang menunggu. Sesampainya di pesta Tadase kun… Ternyata banyak teman yang di undang seperti Rima mashiro,Kukai Souma,Ikuto Tsukiyomi,Utau Tsukiyomi,Nagihiko Fujisaki,Yaya Yuiki,dll. Amu melihat kearah Tadase kun yang sedang ada di antara teman-teman yang lainnya.

"AKH! Itu…. "

Tadase melihat Amu tentu saja wajahnya sangat pucat dan berdiri kaku dan teman-teman yang lain histeris melihat Amu…sambil berteriak

"GYAAAA! HANTU ! "

Bahkan sebagian orang yang ada di pesta Tadase kabur entah kemana,beberapa dari mereka juga ada yang pingsan… Mayat-mayat bertumpukan di pesta Tadase ( Catatan: bukan mayat sih tapi orang yang pingsan). Pesta Tadase berantakan dan yang ada disana hanya ada dua orang laki-laki yaitu ikuto dan Tadase. Tadase tersadar dari kekagetannya melihat Amu.. Tadase mambuka mulutnya dan ingin mengatakan meminum bir soda.

'Aduh,gara-gara Ran jadi seperti ini! Mereka pasti ketakutan dan aku juga merusak pesta Tadase-kun… Pasti dia membenciku.' batin Amu ketakutan.

"Wuahahahahahahaha! Kau mirip Kingkong Yellow ! Wuahahahaha"

Ikuto yang ada disampingnya kaget mendengar ucapan Tadase apalagi Amu seperti tidak ada ekspresi dan hanya melihat Tadase yang sedang berkorbar-korbar dengan api yang menyala tetapi Amu sedikit lega karena dia tidak dibenci Tadase-kun yang dia hanya memikirkan apa yang terjadi sehingga Tadase seperti orang gila dan Ikuto melupakan sesuatu yang penting …Tapi ketawa Tadase tidak berhenti sehingga membuat Amu dan Ikuto bingung.

"T-t-tadase apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Kingkong Yellow wuahahahahahaha!"

'Apa dia tidak lelah ketawa terus? Bisa gawat jika ada nyamuk masuk ke mulutnya.'batin Ikuto.

-Flash back-

Sebelum Amu Hinamori datang,Tadase sedikit gelisah karena Amu Hinamori tidak kunjung datang. Tadase hanya bolak-balik mondar-mandir sambil memegang gelas yang tidak ada apa-apa. Ikuto hanya melihat tingkah laku Tadase. Ikuto mendekati Tadase dan bercakap-cakap

-Ikuto PoV-

"Tadase,sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Ah,bukan apa-apa."

"Bohong,kau kan pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku..apa tentang Amu?'

Muka Tadase langsung memerah saat Ikuto menyebut nama Amu. Ikuto menyadari jika Tadase sangat menyukai Amu buktinya muka Tadase merah. Ikuto hanya bertampang wajah datar dan sedikit kesal. Ia mengambil botol minuman

"Tadase, sembari nunggu Amu mending kamu minum."

Ikuto menuang bir ke gelas Tadase. Tadase meminumnya dan Ikuto tidak tahu bahwa botol yang dia ambil adalah BIR SODa yang dapat membuat orang mabuk berat. –Praanngg- Tadase menjatuhkan gelas miliknya dan mukanya terlihat memerah dan sorot matanya tidak fokus nama lainnya adalah mabuk… Ikuto hanya tenang-tenang aja karena pikirnya reaksi nya hanya sebentar. Tadase tiba-tiba menghampiri Ikuto dan memegang pipinya sambil mabuk. Tentu saja Ikuto terkejut dan dia bingung.

"Ikuto…"

"T –T- Tadase?"

Cup- Tadase mencium Ikuto tepat di bibir Ikuto… Ciuman itu tidak singkat

"Nngh- Uuhhh"

Tidak beberapa lama Ikuto melepaskan ciuman Tadase dengan paksa. Ikuto sangat marah walau Tadase hanya mabuk tapi Ikuto tidak mau jadi YAOI dengan muka yang merah dan tangan yang masih mengusap ciuman Tadase,Ikuto langsung menyiram Tadase dengan air yang ada di gelas milik Ikuto.

"Tadase! Sadarlah!"

Tadase sedikit sadar dan dia rada pusing,Ikuto tidak bermasalah dengan ciuman tadi tapi teman-teman yang lain melihat kejadian tadi dan tidak ada suara yang terlontar dari mulut teman-teman yang lain dan Ikuto berteriak

"Kalian jangan memikirkan hal yang tadi! Anggaplah kalian tidak tahu barusan yang terjadi!"

Teman-teman yang lain melanjutkan aktifitas masing-masing dan tidak memikirkan hal yang barusan tadi. Lama-lama Tadase semakin sadar dan dia mengingat kejadian barusan dan memandang Ikuto yang sedikit kesal

"Maaf…"

Ikuto hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala yang artinya tidak usah dipikirkan. Tadase hanya terdiam dan menyesal kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal yang memalukan itu kepada Ikuto. Ikuto meninggalkan Tadase dan menghampiri teman yang lain dengan senyum nakal. Tadase melupakan kejadian itu dan bergabung dengan teman yang lain dan tidak beberapa lama Amu Hinamori datang dengan mengejutkan Tadase dan yang lainnya

-End flash back-

Tiba-tiba dia tersadar dari lamunan nya dan dia mengingat kejadian itu dan Ikuto melihat Tadase dengan terkejut. Jangan-jangan….Tadase mabuk lagi? Pikir Ikuto…Ikuto memegang pundak Tadase dan dia menggendong Tadase dan membawanya ke sofa dan menidurkannya.

"Maaf Amu sepertinya dia mabuk lagi"

"Oh gak apa-apa"

"Sebaiknya kau bersihkan itu"

"Ah iya!" Ran membantu Amu membersihkan mukanya dan kulitnya. Ikuto yang melihat kejadian itu membantu membersihkan seluruh tubuh Amu dengan lap…

-Amu PoV-

"Khk.. gara-gara aku,semua jadi berantakan."

"Ah,gak usah dipikirkan… lagian ini juga bukan salahmu juga."

"Eh?" Ikuto juga bersalah dengan kejadian yang tadi jika waktu itu dia tidak memberi minuman pada Tadase pasti…. Ikuto menoleh ke wajah Amu yang terus memandang dirinya. Ikuto merasa dirinya sedikit aneh jika bersama Amu seperti ini. Rasanya jantungnya berdebar-debar. Tanpa disadari muka kedua nya memerah… Mereka hanya diam.

-End Amu Pov-

"Amu jangan lupa lusa datang ya!"

"Eh? Maksud?"

Ikuto pergi meninggalkan Amu dan membawa Tadase pulang… Amu masih bingung dengan perkataan Ikuto

-TO BE CONTINUE-

Sepatah kata Review !

Arigato ^^


End file.
